moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wojna Domowa cz. 8
Projekcja holograficzna przedstawiająca miasteczko wyświetliła się na stole Ienstreta. Każdy najmniejszy szczegół, dziesięciokrotnie przeanalizowany przez zaawansowane systemy, które z pieczołowitą dokładnością przeniosły rzeczywistość na widziany teraz obraz. Oczywiście holoprojekcja miasteczka musiała być aktualizowana praktycznie codziennie, gdyż niezwykłe (i niszczycielskie) wydarzenia jakie niezwykle często mają tutaj miejsce, potrafią trwale zmienić obraz CreepyTown. Nawet teraz, mimo pieczołowitości i zaangażowanych środków, plan nie był idealny- nie uwzględniał chociażby zniszczeń w Vanilla Unicorn ani kilku budynków, które w czasie walk zostały zamienione w gruz. Poza tym jednak, projekcja na którą patrzył Mroczny była najdoskonalszym planem miasteczka, jaki istniał. Większość punktów emanowała delikatnym, błękitnym blaskiem, chociaż były tu dwa wyjątki. Pierwszy stanowił Vanilla Unicorn, Opuszczony Port i Opuszczone Lotnisko- te tereny należały do "wroga" i zaznaczone były czerwonym kolorem. Drugim były Sklepik Osobliwości, Forteca Strachu i Twierdza Shiro- te należały do niego i Przemka, zaznaczone były więc kolorem zielonym. Dzięki takiemu rozwiązaniu wszystko stawało się prostsze i czytelniejsze. - Z tego co widzę, wszystkie cele znajdują się w Vanilla Unicorn.- powiedział Ienstret, przyglądając się projekcji.- To ułatwia nam sprawę... - Czemu powiedziałeś Przemkowi że żołnierze dostali rozkaz by nie stawiać oporu?- spytała Flavia, siedząca pod ścianą niedaleko stołu. Ienstret początkowo nie odpowiedział, jak gdyby próbował ustalić w głowie najlepszą, najmniej kontrowersyjną odpowiedź. Szybko jednak doszedł do wniosku, że takie rozpatrywanie sytuacji na nic się nie zda. - Przemek potrafi powiedzieć "A", ale waha się powiedzieć "B"- powiedział Yen, nie odrywając wzroku od stołu.- Ma plan postawienia tych....kretynów do pionu ale boi się go zrealizować. Mieszkańcy tego miasteczka, wszyscy, wliczając mnie i Ciebie, są psychopatami. Zwykłe straszenie nic nie pomoże, trzeba dać im przykład. - Co to za rewolucja bez egzekucji, tak?- spytała Flavia. - Nie drocz się ze mną, wiesz że to prawda.- powiedział Ienstret.- Przemek jest tak zapatrzony w swoją Strange że albo tego nie widzi, albo woli nie widzieć. Ile razy wielkie projekty upadały, bo Ci którzy chcieli prowadzić lud na barykady, panikowali gdy trzeba było odwagi? - No ale żeby od razu kogoś zabijać?- spytała Flavia. - Ewentualnie mocno zranić.- powiedział Ienstret.- Śmierć takiego....jak on miał....- Mroczny zastanowił się przez chwilę, próbując przypomnieć sobie imię.- Bloodiego, mogłaby ich ustawić do pionu. Ktoś inny, jak na przykład Strange, mógłby stracić kończynę albo znaleźc się na granicy życia i śmierci. Ma proszek, więc wyszłaby z tego, ale nauczka by pozostała.- w tym momencie Yen zrobił krótką pauzę- Nie chcę ich zabijać. Po pierwsze nawet lubię część z nich, po drugie jakiekolwiek zmniejszanie potencjału miasteczka na tym etapie mija się z celem. Jednak takie sytuacje trzeba rozwiązywać szybko i brutalnie. W przeciwnym razie grozi nam długofalowy konflikt, a to dla nikogo nie jest korzystne. - Niech Ci będzie.- powiedziała Flavia, wstając.- Mi i tak zawsze było bliżej do Ciebie niż do innych mieszkańców. Więc, jaki jest plan? Mroczny wciągnął palec a projekcja Vanilla Unicorn podświetliła się. - Wszyscy których trzeba spacyfikować są tutaj.- powiedział Ienstret.- Posiadam pod swoją komendą mniej więcej cztery tysiące żołnierzy Czarnych Brygad, dziesięć czołgów typu Panzerkampfwagen XI oraz Czołg Specjalny Pazdan. Przemek, po swojej krótkiej wycieczce do Twierdzy Shiro ma około tysiąc szalonych pseudodemonów. - Czyli pięć tysięcy wojska na jakąś dwudziestkę?- spytała Flavia.- Ciekawe kto wygra... - Problemem jest specyfika przeciwnika.- powiedział Yen.- Większa część z nich to jednostki wybitne i nasyłanie na nich setek żołnierzy zwyczajnie mija się z sensem. Czołgów nie szkoda, bo zawsze mogę dorobić więcej, niemniej ciężko będzie mi jednocześnie dowodzić i szukać nowych materiałów.... - No to jeszcze raz pytam, jaki jest plan?- dopytywała się Flavia. - Kilka drużyn i trzy czołgi Panzerkampfwagen XI na dobry początek.- powiedział Ienstret, wskazując miejsca niedaleko VU przy których mieli teleportować się byrgadziści.- Trzeba im będzie wgrać nieco elastyczności- mobilność oraz kooperacja będą tutaj kluczowe. Nieliczny, zgrany zespół będzie w stanie odnieść w tej walce większy sukces niż tysiąc mięsa armatniego. Zresztą, chciałbym żebyś ty również znalazła się w tym oddziale. - Nie widzę przeszkód.- odpowiedziała Flavia.- Chociaż ciężko będzie się przestawić z zabijania na "poturbowanie". - Przy niektórych nie będziesz musiała.- powiedział Yen.- Tak czy inaczej, tego typu strategia powinna zakończyć cały ten śmieszny konflikt w przeciągu godziny. Niemniej na wypadek nieprzewidzianych okoliczności...- w tym momencie podświetlone zostały obszary od Opuszczonego Portu do Vanilla Unicorn oraz Opuszczone Lotnisko.- Dziesięć Plutonów obstawi ścieżki do portu. Tam jest Kraken oraz Pancerniki Klasy "Yamato II". Gdyby coś poszło nie tak, to będzie pierwsze miejsce do którego będzie się chciała dostać Strange. Nie mamy żadnych jednostek nawodnych, nie ma też sensu tracić najniebezpieczniejszego stwora morskiego i trzech pancerników. Zamknięcie im drogi do CreepySea będzie najbardziej opłacalne. - Mamy przewagę na lądzie, nie mamy jej na morzu i w powietrzu.- zauważyła Flavia. - Słuszna uwaga.- powiedział Ienstret, wskazując na lotnisko.- Tutaj starczy jeden Pluton. Obecne tutaj samoloty są mocno przestarzałe a Renzan jest jedyną osobą która potrafi je obsługiwać. Nie stanowią nawet w 1/10 tak wielkiego zagrożenia jak sam półsmok i Serek.- w tym momencie Mroczny cicho się zaśmiał.- Jednym zajmą się jednak Brygady a drugim....bieg wydarzeń. - Uwielbiam jak silisz się na bycie enigmatycznym.- powiedziała Flavia, po czym wskazała na projekcję.- Nie wziąłeś jednak jednej rzeczy pod uwagę. - Nie sądziłem że masz żyłkę taktyka.- powiedział Yen. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słysząc komplement. - Jest kilka sposobów na ominięcie blokady do Portu.- powiedziała Flavia.- Oni są popieprzeni, na dobrą sprawę mogą chociażby pobiec w stronę Village of The Death, po czym nagle zakręcić i zacząć przebijać się przez budynki, kompletnie omijając Brygadzistów. - I właśnie dlatego pozostałą część miasteczka patroluje....specjalna jednostka.- powiedział Ienstret. Clara z pewnym trudem wstała i wysunęła powoli głowę przez zniszczone okno. Cały teren przed Vanilla Unicorn uległ zniszczeniu. Wyglądał jak jeden, niezbyt głęboki i wielokrotnie rozkopany lej po bombie z którego wciąż się dymiło. - A mogłam wyemigrować do Federacji.- powiedziała, patrząc na zwęglone ściany zewnętrzne budynku. - AAAAA!- krzyczała z bólu jedna z kelnerek, gołymi rękoma próbując zatamować krwawienie na brzuchu. - Gdzie jest Strange?- zakrzyknęła czarnoskóra, skąpo ubrana striptizerka. To było dobre pytania. Piratka, wraz ze smokiem i półsmokiem była ostatnio widziana przed burdelem. Clara wyjrzała raz jeszcze. Nikogo tam nie było. Czyżby wybuch był tak potężny, że po ofiarach nie było nawet ciał? Gdy tylko kelnerka zadała sobie w myślach to pytanie, część ziemi przed burdelem rozstąpiła się. Z powstałej w ten sposób dziury jak pierwszy wyszedł ciężko dyszący i spocony Romeo, tuż za nim wyszli Quint, Renzan i Strange. - Dzięki Romeo.- powiedziała Strange. - Nie...ma....problemu....- powiedział nastolatek. - Jebany kłamca.- ''rzekł Phinks.-'' Przecież ledwo stoisz. Możesz jednak szybko stanąć na nogi jeśli.... - Niczego od....Ciebie nie....wezmę...- wydyszał chłopak. Quint rozejrzał się dookoła. Ten wybuch mógł ich zabić! Przemek czy Ienstret, nie było znaczenia kto za to odpowiadał. Przegiął. Przekroczył granicę, której nie można było przekraczać. - Mówili że są w Sklepiku, co nie?- spytał Serek. - Że Przemek i Yen?- spytał Renzan.- Ta... Gdy tylko Quint usłyszał satysfakcjonującą go odpowiedź, rozprostował skrzydła i natychmiast odleciał, pozostawiając swoich towarzyszy w zdumieniu. - Serek!- zakrzyknęła Strange.- Nie zdążyłam Cię nawet uleczyć! Jej krzyki na nic się nie zdały. Smok bardzo szybko zniknął z jej pola widzenia. Jego cel był jasny. - Pani Strange!- zakrzyknęła Clara.- Mamy tu rannych! - Wiecie....- zaczął Romeo, lekko się chwiejąc.- Ja...chyba się....prześpie.... Nim chłopak zdążył opaść na ziemię, Strange złapała go za głowę, przechyliła ją do tyłu, rozbiła kulkę z pomarańczowym proszkiem i wsypała zawartość do ust Romeo. Nastolatek momentalnie poczuł, jak całe jego zmęczenie znika. - Dzięki.- powiedział chłopak, prostując się i lekko podskakując.- To jest dopiero power-up! - Kapitanie!- zakrzyknął jeden z załogantów Strange, wychodząc przez drzwi burdelu. Mężczyzna lekko utykał a pod jego okiem widniało limo.- Co się stało? - Czy Ci kretyni przez ten cały czas leżeli nieprzytomni?- spytał Renzan. - Pani Strange!- krzyczała dalej Clara. - Kapitanie!- krzyczał załogant. - ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘĘĘĘĘ!!- wydarła się Strange, po czym włożyła sobie dłonie w dekolt, wyciągnęła kilkanaście kulek i rzuciła wszystkie do członka załogi, który na szczęście zdołał je złapać.- Howkins, pomarańczowe są na pobudzenie, przezroczyste na leczenie ran. Masz podać je wszystkim rannym! Potem macie przeszukać ciała tych zamaskowanych jebańców i zabrać od nich działające bronie. Umiecie się wszyscy posługiwać karabinami maszynowymi, tak?! - Tak jest!- odpowiedział pirat.- W końcu przed zaciągnięciem się byliśmy... - Wiem!- odkrzyknęła Strange.- A teraz wykonać polecenie! Howkins nawet nie odpowiedział natychmiast pognał do wnętrza burdelu. - Strange, musimy mieć czym im się przeciwstawić.- powiedział półsmok.- Burdel ledwie stoi, to może nie być najlepsze miejsce. Może Port... - Tego właśnie oczekują.- powiedziała piratka.- Ja też w pierwszej chwili pobiegłabym do portu. Jestem pewna że tam na nas czekają. - Plan?- spytał Renzan. - Romeo!- zakrzyknęła Strange. Stojący tuż obok chłopak podskoczył. - Tak jest?- spytał Romeo. - Masz specjalne zadanie.- powiedziała piratka.- Idź do burdelu i użyj swojej ziemskiej magi. Chcę mieć przynajmniej trzy tunele, głęboko pod ziemią. Wszystkie mają prowadzić do jednego punktu, gdzie kelnerki i dziwki mają ukryć Hajs oraz zapasy. Poza tym każdy tunel ma prowadzić do jakiegoś oddalonego punktu. - J...ja myślałem że tylko członkowie załogi mają się Ciebie słuchać....- powiedział Romeo. Strange wyciągnęła pióro z ucha i atrament z buta. Nim chłopak się zorientował, miał na czole napis "Pirate". - Witamy w załodze.- powiedziała Strange, po czym zwróciła się do Renzana.- Renzio, masz jakieś doświadczenie survivalowe? - Pytasz gościa który walczył na froncie wschodnim i w Korei?- odpowiedział półsmok. - Świetnie.- powiedziała piratka.- Wchodź do burdelu i rób z wnętrzem co chcesz. Stoliki do zasłonięcia okien, deski do ukrywania wejścia do tuneli, bądź kreatywny. - To jest do zrobienia.- powiedział Renzan.- Tyle że to nadal za mało...Potrzebujemy armi, żeby stawić czoła następnym atakom. Strange kiwnęła głową i zaczęła intensywnie myśleć. Czarne Brygady były regularną jednostką wojskową, najlepiej byłoby przeciw nim wystawić inną jednostkę wojskową. Tylko gdzie w miasteczku taką znaleźć? Pająki odpadały. Przemek miał zawsze z nimi najlepszy kontakt, kto wie czy już ich nie przeciągnął na swoją stronę. Poza tym, nie mieli po co walczyć po ich stronie. Teoretycznie mogłaby spróbować skontaktować się z Rossalie....jednak nie zamierzała. Poproszenie o pomoc Federację byłoby głupotą. Poza tym, było to poniżej jej godności. I wtedy ją oświeciło. Village of The Death. - Żywe Trupy.- powiedziała piratka. Renzan lekko się skrzywił. - To jest jakaś opcja.- powiedział półsmok.- Najlepsze kontakty z nimi miały Salai i Insanity. A to już jest problem. Potrzebujemy kogoś kto dostanie się do Village of The Death i dogada się w trupami.... - Romeo!- zakrzyknęła ponownie piratka. Będący już przy wejściu do burdelu nastolatek podskoczył i stanął na baczność. - Tak jest?- spytał. - Tunele mają wychodzić w trzech miejscach.- nakazała dziewczyna.- Pierwszy przy Domku Dizza, drugi przy UBNSRT a trzeci gdzieś na drodzę do Village of The Death. - To sporo roboty...- zauważył nastolatek. - Odsapniesz sobie jak będziesz leciał do wioski zmarłych gdzie namówisz trupy by stanęły po naszej stronie.- powiedziała Strange, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. Romeo zasłonił sobie oczy z załamania. - Ale...ale...- powiedział, po czym odsłonił wzrok. Gdy tylko to zrobił, zobaczył przed sobą Strange. Patrzyła ona na chłopaka z góry i chociaż jej oczy wyrażały niezaspokojoną chęć mordu, na jej twarzy wciąż gościł ten sam uśmiech. - Wybacz, nie dosłyszałam.- powiedziała Strange. - ''No i chuj.- ''powiedział duch Arcymaga. - Tak jest!- zakrzyknął Romeo, salutując i wbiegając do burdelu. Renzan zaśmiał się, podchodząc do przyjaciółki. - Jesteś straszna.- powiedział. - Wiem.- odpowiedziała Strange, odwracając się do półsmoka.- A Przemek i Ienstret wkrótce też się dowiedzą. - Miasteczko Pierdolec.- powiedział NMZ, widząc zardzewiały znak ostrzegawczy, umieszczony kilometr przed CreepyTown.- Jak ja was kurwa nienawidzę. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Wojna Domowa